1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a self-contained utility pedestal construction, mountable near a dock pier or other foundation; receiving therein underground high-voltage electrical power cables, low-voltage telephone lines, low-voltage television cables, and water service lines; separating and electrically isolating from one another the high-voltage electrical power cables, low-voltage telephone lines, low-voltage television cables, and water service lines, to guard against fires, electrical interference, on-site wiring errors, and other mishaps; and servicing, in pairs separately and independently of each other, boats, recreational vehicles, etc., by providing metered high-voltage electrical power, telephone service, cable television service and water service.
2. Background
The problems in the art to which this invention apertains are the needs for a self-contained utility pedestal construction that can be mounted near or on a dock pier or other foundation to service, in pairs separately and independently of each other, boats, recreational vehicles, etc., by providing metered high-voltage electrical power, telephone service, cable television service and water service, and with such self-contained utility pedestal construction receiving therein underground high-voltage electrical power cables, low-voltage telephone lines, low-voltage television cables, and water service lines that are not comingled, and with such self-contained utility pedestal construction separating and electrically isolating from one another the high-voltage electrical power cables, low-voltage telephone lines, low-voltage television cables, and water service lines, to guard against fires, electrical interference, on-site wiring errors, and other mishaps.